When Two Makes One
by rebel love
Summary: Taken place at 6th year: With a little help from Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, a friend and the new transfer student, two new loves could be found - at last.
1. Plans

**Summary: **Taken place at 6th year: With a little help from Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, a friend and the new transfer student, two new loves could be found - at last.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own my plot to this story and several other characters that I've invented myself. If you think I'm JKR after reading this, then I suggest you to read the whole set again and compare it to mine. If you STILL think I'm JKR in disguise, please, attend the tea party that's taking place at the mental hospital. Thanks.**  
  
Warning: **OotP Spoilers!!**  
  
**------------------------------------------------------  
**When Two Make One  
Chapter One ; Plans**  
  
"Hey, Mish! The owl's here!" Megan rushed down the hallway to Michelle's door, carrying a large own on her shoulder. Tied to its leg was clearly a Hogwarts letter, informing her about the new school she was going to attend.  
  
"Thanks, Meg," Michelle said happily, striding across the room and reached for the letter. The owl gave a hoot after she untied the parchment and flew out of the window she had opened for some fresh air.  
  
"This is so unfair," whined Megan, following her sister into her room and sitting down on her sofa. "You get to go to a magic school, and I get to go to a boring old garbage dump. Actually, make that you going to the best witchcraft school in all of England and me going to Smeltings," she added, rolling her eyes. "Tell me, how unfair is that?"  
  
"Very," Michelle grinned evilly at her. Megan muttered something about finishing a model she was going to finish, and exited the room. After her sister left, Michelle looked down at the letter and opened it slowly. She wasn't so sure about changing schools any more, she never liked the idea of making new friends, especially at a new school.  
  
_Dear Miss Lynn,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
As you are a new transfer student, you will be sorted into your house before you are seated. Please wait for one of the professors to meet you at the Great Hall once you arrive.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Michelle smiled gleefully and looked at the list of books and equipment that were on the list. She had most of the books already, all she had to buy was Hogwarts robes, a new wand, and perhaps her parents could buy her a owl this time. She went downstairs to where her parents were, watching TV.  
  
"Hey Mom," Michelle greeted, waving her letter around. "I've got the letter from Hogwarts already!"  
  
Her mom smiled. "Great! We could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you like, and get all the stuff you need for school," she said.   
  
"Perfect idea," Michelle's dad piped up. "I need to buy several new cauldrons, too, my old ones are getting rusty." Michelle laughed. Her dad was a whiz when the subject comes to potions. He has half the second floor all by himself, where he could mix all the potions he wanted, and test it.  
  
"You're not leaving me behind!" Megan said loudly, rushing down the stairs. "I've never seen Diagon Alley before and I'm not missing it this time!" In seconds, she was already waiting by the door with her shoes on and carrying a bag.  
  
Michelle shrugged. "Have it your way," she said, and went to get ready too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was not having the best vacation. Night after night, dreams of Sirius' death always popped into his dreams, whether they were of Voldemort returning into power, or they were happy dreams. Even though the Dudley's were treating him better then usual after the Order's warning, he was still miserable without his friends.  
  
Another thing that occurred to Harry about his new school year was how he was supposed to go to Diagon Alley to buy his new books. He couldn't imagine Uncle Vernon driving up to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry in the back seat with Dudley behaving surprisingly kind and Aunt Petunia saying, "Have a nice time, we'll pick you up at 4 PM" to Harry as he was dropped off. Even thinking about it made him laugh.  
  
The phone rang. Harry could hear Aunt Petunia bustling around for the phone, and was surprised when she called up the stairs, "Harry! Phone!"  
  
Shocked at who would call him right now, he went down into the living room and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Harry!" squealed a voice that sounded like Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry answered, smiling, wondering why she was calling. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, not much, Mom wanted me to call and make sure if you've got a plan on how to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
"I haven't thought of anything yet, just maybe asking Uncle Vernon if he could give me a ride."  
  
"Oh okay. Hey how about if the twins and I give you a ride? Then you could stay here for the rest of the summer."  
  
_Thank you, Gin_, Harry thought silently. "Brilliant! What about Ron?"  
  
"Oh," he could almost hear Ginny smirk from the other end of the line, "I asked him if he wanted to come, he asked who was going, I said Fred, George, and me, and he said he'll go as long as there's more company. Personally, I think all he wants there is Hermione, you should see them both staring at each other like their lives depended on it."  
  
Harry laughed. "Sure, what time?"  
  
"Around 9 AM, how 'bout it?"  
  
"Perfect. Oh yeah, why didn't Ron call? I mean, it's not that I'm not glad that you're calling, but he's my best friend and all..."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You should've seen Dad's face when he suggested himself to call. Mom freaked out and said that I would be calling."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh okay. Well, I need to go and pack, I guess. Bye!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco paced around the room in the Leaky Cauldron, his nerves twisting a new knot at each step he took. After watching his father being dragged away by Dementors, he seriously thought he had deserved it. That loser had made him what he wasy now, a person with a cold heart. He realized that he was only mean to the Weasleys because his father hated them, he hated Hermione because his dad hated Muggle borns, and he hated Harry Potter just because his father did too. Soon, he figured out he was a complete jerk for following his father's 'footsteps'.  
  
He looked outside the window, the sun gleaming his white-blonde hair that was nearly brushing his shoulders. He hadn't bothered very much for cleaning himself up, just took walks around Diagon Alley and spending his father's money on whatever he wanted.  
  
Sighing, Draco rested his forehead on the glass, feeling at least happy that his dad had been taken away. He stood there for a moment, then went down to the streets below.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Woohoo, my first fanfic :D Short chapter, I know, I'll add more later. But for now, please REVIEW!! I'll give you candy... *puppy eyes*


	2. New Faces, Old Faces

**A/N: **Thanks for the review, UnderAppreciated! I'll try to do the POV as you said, I suck at stories :) Whee candy for youuu!!! O O O O O O O O lmao looks nothing like candy but still. Here's chap. 2, I'll update later… HOMEWORK SUCKS!!!! Mwha. Like you haven't realized already :P  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own my plot to this story and several other characters that I've invented myself. If you think I'm JKR after reading this, then I suggest you to read the whole set again and compare it to mine. If you STILL think I'm JKR in disguise, please, attend the tea party that's taking place at the mental hospital. Thanks.**  
  
Warning: **OotP Spoilers!!**  
  
**------------------------------------------------------  
**When Two Make One  
Chapter Two ; New Faces, Old Faces  
  
**------------------------------------------------------  
Michelle's POV:  
------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Diagon Alley was packed with people. Michelle's arms was already loaded with packages and packages of different sizes, with the help of her sister and parents.  
  
"So, what'll it be next?" her father asked cheerfully. "How about a pet of your own?"  
  
Michelle squealed. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Mrs. Lynn said, smiling, and turned around the corner, calling "This way!"  
  
They entered the shop that was filled with animals every square inch of space they could find, and as it was so packed with people, Michelle was finding it hard to move around. She spotted a corner of the shop that had cages and cages of snakes, and went that way.  
  
"I thought you didn't like snakes!" Megan panted, catching up behind her. "You said something about them being evil and bad, poisonous, allergic -"  
  
Michelle raised an eyebrow. "First of all, I have a good memory. Second, allergic? Uh, I don't think anyone could be allergic to snakes… at least, I'm not." She smiled and looked back at the snakes, all hissing at her and raising their heads. Several of them didn't seem to be looking at Michelle at all, but was watching Megan closely, hissing.  
  
Megan backed away. "Er, Mish? I think I'll just go back to the counter and wait with Mom and Dad." She ran away.  
  
Her sister, who wasn't even listening, examined the snakes closely. Large ones, smaller ones, ones that looked weird shaped and ones with odd colors. She finally chose a large dark green snake with black patterns on its scale.  
  
"A snake?" Her father blinked at the huge animal that was hissing at him. "Oh well," he said, shrugging. "Anything to make you happy."  
  
He paid for the snake and they went outside to the streets. Looking around, Michelle's mother said, "Why don't we split up and do some shopping ourselves? Megan, you go with Michelle," she nodded at them both, "and we'll meet back here in one hour, okay?"  
  
Megan trotted next to Michelle was they went. "Where d'you want to go first?"  
  
Michelle shrugged. "What about the Quidditch shop? I want to check out what they have here," she suggested.  
  
"Fine," Megan rolled her eyes, "but we're going in two minutes, yeah?"  
  
Several seconds after they set foot into the store, Megan started whining to her sister about wanting to leave, how boring it was and how she wanted to check out the book store.  
  
"Several minutes," replied Michelle each time Megan whined. "I wonder if Dad would let me buy a Firebolt?" she added, thinking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just buy it, and let's _go_," Megan said. After waiting in line for ten minutes, she particularly dragged Michelle out of the job and rushing into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
Draco's POV:  
------------------------------------------------------  
Draco sneered at Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and his once so-called 'great' friends as they shot him smug looks and ignoring him. Draco wasn't going to play chicken, but they were all blocking the entrance to Flourish and Blotts, and if he stood there forever he'll never be able to get his books.  
  
Still sneering and shifting from one foot to the other, he noticed two girls with long dark hair approach the Slytherins, one with a huge snake draped around her neck. Pansy seemed to be giving the girls a hard time, they were arguing loudly and Draco could see the one with the snake giving them the death glare. He grinned with glee when he saw Pansy wince, but the gang wouldn't give up on them yet. Both the girls tried to push their way in but the rest would just push them back. Seeing enough, Draco finally pulled up the courage to approach them. The Slytherins all sneered when he did.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" Pansy sneered. Draco sneered back.  
  
"If you and the rest of your crap and garbage clan would just move out of the way, maybe you could save the dumpsters some work," he replied calmly.  
  
"Look who's talking," Pansy said while one of Pansy's friends, Kathryn, shot back at him, "Give us a good reason."  
  
Without giving a reply, Draco pushed his way through the crowd. He easily made his way in, as Crabbe and Goyle were on the side of the wall, blinking stupidly. He saw Pansy gave him a glare but her ignored it and entered the shop.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
Michelle's POV:  
------------------------------------------------------  
Michelle and Megan followed the boy into the shop, and they saw the girl with the messed up face give them a smirk and whispered, "Looks like you've got good ol' Draco Malfoy on your side now." She tried to trip Michelle as she went in, but Megan caught her before she fell. Brushing her hair away from her vision, Michelle gave the girl a glare and sneered.  
  
"Thanks," Megan said to the guy, smiling.   
  
He smiled back, and he said, "I'm Draco," he hesitated, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah we already know," Michelle said. Draco gave her a quizzical look and she added, "That girl with the messed up face told me." For some reason, it made Draco snicker.  
  
"That was Pansy Parkinson," he said, "She thinks she's the leader of the Slytherin gang…but honestly, she's just a follower. We used to date, actually…" Draco looked down at his feet. "But she broke up with me this summer because I was a disgrace to the family name Malfoy."  
  
Michelle, who didn't know much about Dark wizards, was confused. Megan, however, seemed to know what he was talking about, and nodded and said, "Lucious Malfoy, right?" Draco nodded.  
  
"What?" she asked, when Michelle stared at her in awe. She raised an eyebrow and Megan said, "Oh….Um, I heard Mom and Dad talk about it some…some time ago."  
  
Before any one of them could reply, another girl with bushy light brown hair accidentally bumped into Draco. He looked like he was about to shoot insults at the girl, but thought better. He just simply told her, "Watch it," and turned back to them. The other two boys that were with her stood staring at Draco, mouths open. Draco raised an eyebrow and the girl pulled the other one with the red hair away, saying, "Come on, Ron, your mom's waiting for us," and disappeared through the door with the black-haired guy. Luckily, the Slytherins weren't there any more and they went outside easily.  
  
Michelle tilted her head and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh," Draco said, "those three Gryffindors who've been a 'great help' to the school, and all this other crap," he hesitated, and then added, "We don't really like each other much."  
  
Megan grinned. "Gryffindor, eh? Which house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Michelle's eyes lit up. "Cool! I know a lot of people say that Slytherin's got all the evil people in it, but seriously, I think they're pretty cool," she said enthusiastically.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. He's never heard of anyone 'liking' Slytherin except from his own house, and he seemed just as surprised as the people surrounding them. "Oh you're going to Hogwarts?" Michelle nodded, and Draco asked, "Which house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," she answered. "Probably Ravenclaw, I love reading."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "As long as it isn't Hufflepuff."  
  
"Too true," Megan said, and looked at her watch. "Hey Mish, we better go, it's been a little over a hour. Mom and Dad are gonna kill us."  
  
"Okay," Michelle said, and turned to Draco and smiled. "See you at school, then!"  
  
"Yeah, see you," Draco said and watched the two girls walk out behind the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
Draco's POV:  
------------------------------------------------------  
After leaving the store himself, he went back to the inn in the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't know why, but he was disappointed to see Michelle leave. Up close, he saw her green-hazel eyes laughing and teasing, her lips curling into a sweet smile and laughing. Comparing her to Pansy, you wouldn't even need to ask anyone who was prettier or nicer. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to spend more time with her, but he'd see her at school anyway.  
  
 ------------------------------------------------------  
Michelle's POV:  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I take that as a yes, then," Megan said happily, grinning evilly at Michelle. "You were totally flirting with him!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Well, even if you say you weren't, he was with you," Megan smirked, and laughed. "The look in both of your eyes, that was hilarious!"  
  
Michelle growled. "One more word and I set Slyth on you," she said, indicating her snake that was still around her neck. Instantly, it shut Megan up.  
  
Michelle signed and looked around Diagon Alley once more. She didn't want to admit it, even to Megan who she always has trusted, she wanted to talk more with Draco but their hour was up. _Too bad, she thought. _I'll see him at school in a few days anyways._  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** Okay that's chapter two. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I'm finding that hard to do because of the homework load we have all the time. I promise I won't give up on the story though, so yeah :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?_


End file.
